Episode 6514 (29th March 2013)
Plot Gemma confronts Sean as he has put the picture of Belle online. Sean argues that he thought that's what Gemma had wanted him to do, and explains he has only tagged a few people. Sean is worried to learn from Gemma that the picture was taken long before Belle got with Thomas. Gemma panics, knowing there is trouble ahead. Later, Thomas is shocked to receive the photo - he has never seen it before. He finds Sean on Main Street and launches at him, with Zak and Ali having to restrain them. Belle is upset and ashamed at what has happened, while Sean feels guilty and embarrassed. Ali goes to the factory and fills Lisa in on events, causing her to rush home without having her interview. Lisa gets home, livid to see the pictures as a mortified Belle tries to cover her relationship with Thomas. Belle is forced to come clean when Lisa finds missed calls from him on her phone. Zak and Lisa are shocked at what Belle has turned into. Zak is thrown when Lisa says they have to call the police and crack down on Belle's behaviour. Meanwhile, Rachel arrives with baby Archie to clean at Holdgate. She soon uses her leverage to suggest that Jai should call Ali in for interview for the supervisor job, inferring that it would make his life easier if her sister got the job. Later, Nikhil wonders what's got into Jai when he favours Ali during the interview and undermines him. Nikhil tells Jai that Laurel should be the supervisor, but Jai makes a shock decision. Elsewhere, Megan pressures Declan to confront Cameron about last night. Declan is hesitant, but agrees just to keep her from getting involved. However, Cameron tells Declan that he's got one more chance to sort Robbie out, or he'll tell Katie his secret. Also, Vanessa books a locum to cover as she has to go to a meeting. Later, she returns with good news. Cast Regular cast *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *Brook Cottage - Dining room *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and living room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and hallway *The Woolpack - Kitchen, beer garden, public bar and backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,680,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes